Oh, du wundervoller Basketball
by Arisu-Yuki
Summary: Was ein Basketball, den man volle Kanne gegen den Kopf bekommt, nicht alles für Wunder bewirken kann, nicht wahr, Takao? MidoTaka, Yaoi, Lemon


_Ein Knall. Schritte. Eine Tür die sanft und leise aufgedrückt wurde. Das nächste was ich wahrnahm waren smaragd-grüne Augen die mich zu mustern schienen. Alles bewegte sich unnatürlich langsam und geräuschlos... Die Grünen Augen dachten keine Sekunde lang daran, mich freizugeben. Ich konnte mir selbst nicht helfen aber aus irgendeinem Grund gefiel mir das._

_»Takao.« Diese Stimme. Sie behielt fast immer die gleiche Tonlage bei, es sei denn man schaffte es, ihren Besitzer zur Weißglut zu bringen (wovon ich sogar behaupten konnte, das schon mal geschafft zu haben). Ich hatte gelernt mich nach dieser Stimme zu richten. Sowohl im Basketball... als auch außerhalb des Sports. Vielleicht war ich sogar ein bisschen darauf angewiesen._

_Immer noch beobachteten mich diese Augen. Ich wollte nicht der Erste sein, der den Blick abwandte. Ich wollte meinen Gegenüber genau genommen, ärgern. So wie immer, seit ich bei Shutoku war. Aber ich wusste, dass irgendetwas gerade nicht wie immer war, und dass es im Prinzip sowieso nicht viel half, wenn ich herumblödelte. Aber ich konnte nie etwas dagegen tun. Es war mein ganz persönlicher innerer Instinkt, wenn man so wollte._

_Ich hatte genau einen einzigen Augenblick lang nicht aufgepasst und befand mich plötzlich gegen etwas Warmes gepresst. Arme in meinem Rücken hinderten mich daran, auch nur an Flucht zu denken. Aber es kümmerte mich nicht. Mal abgesehen davon, dass das hier alles eine vollkommen untypische Situation war und zwar für uns beide (aber vor allem für ihn) dachte ich nicht mal im Traum daran mich zu befreien. Es dauerte bestimmt etliche Sekunden, in denen ich an Ort und Stelle rumstand wie irgendso ein Trottel, bis mir klar wurde was hier gerade passierte... Und ich mich achtlos in seine Sportkleidung schmiegte, wie ein verwöhntes Kätzchen... Dass mein Falkenauge mich offenbar im Stich ließ und ich hier außerdem mit einem anderen Kerl rumschmuste, schien mich beides kalt zu lassen._

_Und ehe ichs mich versah, befand ich ich gegen die Nächste Wand gepresst. Wieder ohne irgendeine Fluchtmöglichkeit, da diese mir automatisch von meinem Gegenüber versperrt wurde. Plötzlich war ein paar Hände da. Überall. Während mein Gehirn sowohl versuchte nicht in Panik zu verfallen, als auch zu realisieren, was hier gerade im Gange war. Das war doch alles völlig unmöglich..._

_Und dann ging alles viel zu schnell. Viel zu schnell für mich um zu begreifen, wie gut sich das anfühlte... Die Hände wanderten meinen gesamten Körper entlang. Ein normaler Mensch – dessen Verstand besser funktionierte als mein eigener in diesem Moment – hätte sich jetzt vielleicht gewehrt. Und vielleicht hätte ich das normalerweise auch aber ich tat es nicht. Nichts dergleichen. Ich ließ mir dieses Herumgewandere bedenkenlos gefallen, bis sie... etwas tiefer wanderten. Ich gab ein ersticktes Keuchen von mir. Was ihm nicht entging. Er wiederholte die Berührung an dieser empfindlichen Stelle nur noch._

_Das alles machte er so geschickt, dass ich erst als es zu spät war bemerkte, wie er langsam einen Finger in mich hinein schob. Wohin war eigentlich meine Kleidung verschwunden? Ich erstarrte augenblicklich. Das Gefühl war mir fremd und es fühlte sich auch merkwürdig an. Außerdem ahnte ich in welche Richtung sich das hier entwickelte und es fiel mir unendlich schwer zu glauben, dass es auch wirklich passierte. Aber sein Gesicht sprach Bände._

_Mein Keuchen erfüllte den ganzen Raum (von dem ich jetzt langsam bemerkte, dass es die Sportumkleide der Schule war), als ein zweiter und ein dritter Finger dem ersten folgten. So langsam gewöhnte ich mich an dieses Gefühl. Es war sogar angenehm. Nur leider verschwand es viel zu schnell wieder, da er sich zurück zog._

_Ich sah ihn wohl leicht schmollend an. Ich hätte mich ohrfeigen können. Auch wenn ich noch nie einen Gedanken an Sex mit einem anderen Kerl verschwendet hatte – und es mich offensichtlich auch überhaupt nicht zu stören schien – wusste ich nur allzu genau, was als nächstes passieren würde. _

_Es dauerte tatsächlich keine geschätzten zwei Sekunden, bis er seine harte Länge in mir versenkte. Ich schrie auf. Aber tatsächlich weniger aus Schmerz... _

_Unser Keuchen und Stöhnen hallte von den Wänden wieder. Offen gesagt, trieb es mich nur noch weiter an. Seine Stöße wurden mit jedem Mal heftiger, während es zwischen unseren Beinen immer heißer wurde..._

_»Takao...« Diese Stimme... Es war bald soweit. Das spürte ich nur allzu deutlich._

_Ich schrie beinahe, vor Erregung._

»Takao!«

Mit einem Mal riss ich schwer atmend die Augen auf. Es dauerte eine Weile bis ich realisierte wo ich mich befand. Und zwar in der Sportumkleide... Ich konnte nur von Glück sagen, dass die Hosen die ich aus irgendeinem Grund wieder trug, großzügig weit geschnitten waren...

Ich blinzelte. Verstehen konnte ich es allerdings nicht wirklich. Mein Falkenauge funktionierte einwandfrei aber ich verzichtete darauf, davon Gebrauch zu machen. Das Einzige, das mich in diesem Moment interessierte war, dass Shin-chan mit seinem wie üblich emotionslosen Blick auf mich herabsah. Er stand viel zu nah. Es war an der Zeit, in Panik zu geraten.

»Takao.« holte mich seine ungeduldige Stimme für ein paar Sekunden wieder zurück in die Gegenwart.

Nur damit ich ihn für meine Verhältnisse ärgerlich, durch zusammen gekniffene Augen und aus meiner liegenden Position heraus mustern konnte. »Shin-chan... Wie konntest du mich nur aufwecken? Ich bin gerade ge-« gerade noch rechtzeitig dachte ich daran die Klappe zu halten. Wenn ich meine Stimme schon nicht gesenkt gehalten hatte und das ganze Team sich in unsere Richtung drehte, mussten sie ja nicht wissen dass ich „gekommen" hatte sagen wollen... So dermaßen blamieren, wollte selbst ich mich nicht.

Shin-chan hob eine Augenbraue und sah mich weiterhin ausdruckslos an. »Du bist gerade, was?«

Ich konnte spüren wie ich automatisch die Augen ein bisschen weitete und wie mir vermutlich die Röte in den Kopf schoss. »Ach was, ist egal. Ich rede völligen Mist.« ich kicherte für meinen Geschmack ein wenig zu nervös aber so wie es aussah, machte es für die Anderen wohl keinen Unterschied zu meinem natürlichen Verhalten. Zugegeben, ich musste auf Andere wohl manchmal seltsam wirken...

»Meinst du anderen Mist als sonst, oder den üblichen?« Shin-chan! So eine Gemeinheit hätte ich ihm zugegebenermaßen gar nicht zugetraut.

Ich zwang mich dazu ihm mein strahlendstes Lächeln zu schenken – einfach nur, weil es ihn immer wieder total auf die Palme brachte – und versuchte mich möglichst normal zu benehmen. »Was ist eigentlich.. passiert?«

»Du hast einen Basketball gegen den Kopf bekommen, du Idiot. Ich dachte nicht, dass so etwas passieren könnte aber du bist sofort zusammen geklappt.« erwiderte Ōtsubo, der ein Gesicht zog, als hätte Midorima eine seiner „Grenzen" überschritten.

Erst nach und nach wurde mir klar, was gerade vorgefallen war. Ich hatte geträumt. Ich hatte einen Sex-Traum gehabt. Einen Sex-Traum, und dann noch ausgerechnet mit Shin-chan... Zum ersten Mal seit langem war mir etwas richtig tiefgehend peinlich. Mochte sein, dass meine Hemschwelle nicht gerade das war, was man als hoch bezeichnete aber das war selbst mir zu viel. Ich hoffte einfach nur, dass ich es hinbekam mich normal in seiner Gegenwart zu verhalten, so dass es nicht... komisch zwischen uns wurde. Und damit meine ich, komischer als es dank seiner verkorksten Art ohnehin schon war. Ich durfte mich in seiner Gegenwart auf keinen Fall seltsam benehmen, denn so unsozial er auch war, es würde ihm auffallen. Auch wenn er – trotz seiner Intelligenz – nicht auf die richtige Lösung kam. Und wenn es erst mal so weit war, würde es definitiv trotz allem anfangen komisch zu werden!

»Für dich ist das Training beendet. Leg dich ins Krankenzimmer oder geh zum Arzt. Wenn du keine Gehirnerschütterung hast, ist es vielleicht dein Falkenauge. Und darüber würde ich mir an deiner Stelle Sorgen machen, wenn dir etwas am Basketball spielen liegt.« es dauerte eine Weile bis ich bemerkte, dass Ōtsubo mit mir gesprochen hatte.

Es kam mir auch ganz gelegen, dass sie mich mir selbst überließen. Ich musste ohnehin erst meine Gedanken ordnen und ans Spielen konnte ich fürs erste ohnehin nicht denken. Zumal mir der Schweiß sobald sie mich allein gelassen hatten die Stirn hinunter rann und ich mir erstmal über meine – zwar schon etwas zurück gegangene aber immer noch vorhandene – pochende Erregung im Klaren wurde. Ja offenbar hatte ich etwas für Shin-chan übrig. Aber wenn ich das schon mal eingesehen hatte, warum es dann nicht für den Moment auskosten? Jammern konnte ich später auch noch...

Mein Falkenauge funktionierte tadellos. Das wurde mir bewusst, als das Team eine gefühlte Stunde später wieder in die Umkleide kam, ich ziemlich froh war, mir die Hose anschließend wieder hochgezogen zu haben und immer noch auf einer der Bänke lag und versuchte gegen die Müdigkeit anzukämpfen und das schwere Atmen einzustellen. Wenn ich dort lag und hechelte wie ein Hund, würde selbst der Dümmste auf eine entsprechende Idee kommen, was mit mir los war. Und sie alle waren keineswegs blöd.

Ich presste meinen Arm auf meine Stirn und tat so als würde ich dösen. Aus Ōtsubo-sans leisem Schnauben konnte ich heraushören, wie wenig begeistert er davon war, dass ich immer noch in der Umkleide herum lag, mich offenbar kein Stück bewegt hatte und das wahrscheinlich wichtigste; das sie mich jetzt zu umgehen hatten, wenn sie sich umziehen wollten. Unter anderen Umständen wäre ich beinahe zur Seite gesprungen – die Senpais hatten ihre eigene Art jemandem klar zu machen, was man in ihrer Gegenwart durfte und was nicht – aber diesmal tat ich das nicht. Es war ja auch nicht so als hätte ich bei unserem Captain 3 Mal am Tag frei mich egoistisch zu verhalten, wie es bei Shin-chan der Fall war.

Ich verzog den Mund. Natürlich hatte ich zufällig daran gedacht aber der Gedanke brachte mich trotzdem dazu, zu bemerken, dass Shin-chan natürlich nichts besseres zu tun hatte, als tatsächlich irgendwo in meiner Nähe herumzustehen und sich auszuziehen. Ich schüttelte innerlich über mich selbst den Kopf. Ich wollte mir gar nicht vorstellen was passiert wäre, wenn ich diese „Neigung" eher bemerkt hätte. Ich traute es mir selbst zu, meine Fähigkeit auszunutzen um ihn beispielsweise in so einer Situation zu beobachten, während ich ihm augenscheinlich den Rücken zugekehrt hatte. Ich fragte mich ob niemand aus diesem Team etwas in der Art befürchtete, seit sie mich kennen gelernt hatten. Immerhin war das trotz allem naheliegend...

Aber ich hatte es nicht früher erkannt. Es war plötzlich passiert. Einfach so, ohne Grund hatte ich mich... in diesen unsozialen, bekloppten Horoskop-Freak verliebt. Ich fragte mich aber, ob es tatsächlich so plötzlich war, wie ich dachte. Immerhin gab es nicht wirklich viele Leute die bereit wären, diesen arroganten Trottel in seiner ganz persönlichen Kutsche durch die Weltgeschichte zu chauffieren. Vollkommen egal ob wir Schere-Stein-Papier spielten wer in die Pedale strampeln musste, es traf dabei sowieso immer mich.

Und dann mein brilliantester Einfall, sein Spitzname. Shin-chan. So nannte wahrscheinlich auch einzig und allein ich ihn aber auch nur, weil ich ihm lange genug damit in den Ohren gelegen hatte und niemand außer mir – seinen wir mal ehrlich – Interesse daran hatte den Werfer der Generation der Wunder so zu betiteln. Warum auch? Erstens hörte es sich schon schwul an und zweitens war es echt ein wenig... respektlos vielleicht? Nein. Eigentlich ging ich nicht davon aus dass ich mich ihm gegenüber respektlos verhielt. Das war nie meine Absicht gewesen.

Es dauerte etwas aber schließlich ließen sie mich wieder allein. Gingen nach Hause. Zumindest alle bis auf einen. Bei meinem „Glück" war es ironischerweise sowas von klar, dass ausgerechnet die Person mit der ich ausnahmsweise heute nicht zu viel zu tun haben wollte, in der Umkleide blieb. Ich beobachtete Shin-chan von oben herab wie er langsam an die Bank trat auf der ich lag, konnte dabei nur leider sein Gesicht nicht sehen, auch wenn ich sowieso schon wusste, dass sein Ausdruck unverändert sein würde. Ich sah wie er vor der Bank stehen blieb, es ein paar Sekunden still blieb... und er schließlich unsere schweren Sporttaschen anhob, und sie direkt über mir fallen ließ, so dass sie auf meiner Brust landeten und mir im Ersten Moment die Luft aus den Lungen pressten. Nach Atem ringend riss ich die Augen auf.

»Steh auf, Takao.«

»Was zur... warum bist du denn noch hier?« Ich blinzelte und spielte den Überraschten. Ich brannte ja wirklich darauf zu erfahren, warum er hier geblieben war.

»Du musst mich nach Hause fahren.« Natürlich. Warum hatte ich bloß nicht mit so einer Antwort gerechnet.

Ich konnte es nicht verhindern. Ich fing an zu schmollen. Was dachte er sich auch? Ich hatte möglicherweise wirklich eine Gehirnerschütterung und er wollte, dass ich mir einen abstrample nur um ihn durch den halben Bezirk nach hause zu bringen? Konnten wir nicht einmal tauschen? »Shin-chan...«

»Beeil dich und zieh dich um, ich habe nicht ewig Zeit.« Aus irgendeinem Grund hielt er mir sein heutiges Lucky Item unter die Nase. Ein kleiner Plüsch-Panda.

Ich stand mürrischer als ich es beabsichtigte auf, stand auf stabileren Beinen als ich zunächst befürchtet hatte, dreht ihm stur den Rücken zu und begann mir mein Shirt über den Kopf zu ziehen. Wenn ich ihm jetzt in die Augen sah, während ich gerade dabei war mich auszuziehen... Ich fröstelte ein bisschen. Das wollte ich mir offen gesagt lieber nicht vorstellen.

Als ich damit begann, mein Hemd zuzuknöpfen, ertönte Shin-chans Stimme, im üblichen Tonfall. »Was stimmt heute nicht mit dir?«

Ich hielt inne. »Du meinst abgesehen von dem, was im Allgemeinen mit mir nicht stimmt?« fragte ich und grinste ihn kurz über meine Schulter hinweg an.

»Du verhältst dich seltsam.« Schritte die etwas näher kamen. Ich zwang mich dazu, nicht nachzusehen was Shin-chan gerade tat.

Dass er etwas bemerkte, war ja zu erwarten gewesen. Ich rechnete nur nicht damit, dass er den Grund herausfand. Und wenn doch betete ich, dass er sich deswegen nicht von mir fern halten würde. Das würde... mir weh tun.

»Dass ich mich seltsam verhalte, könnte daran liegen, dass ich möglicherweise eine Gehirnerschütterung habe.«

»Mach dich nicht lächerlich. Ich rede davon, dass du dich jetzt zum Beispiel von mir wegdrehst.«

Moment mal! »WAS?« ich erstarrte. Nicht dass ich unbedingt viel getan hätte.

So antisozial um die doppeldeutige Bedeutung dieser Aussage zu verstehen, konnte dieser Kerl doch nicht sein oder? Und außerdem war es ja nicht so, dass ich ihm vorher nackt ins Gesicht gesprungen wäre... Das wäre selbst für meine Verhältnisse seltsam. Klar hatten wir uns schon voreinander umgezogen. Ob vor dem Training oder in dem „Erholungsbad", zu dem Shutoku jährlich fuhr um dort zu trainieren. Ich hatte auch nie wirklich eingesehen, was daran schlimm sein sollte und Midorima sowieso nicht. Zu dem Zeitpunkt, hatte ich allerdings auch noch nichts für ihn empfunden... denke ich. Also hätte es auch keine Probleme bereitet, wenn ich ihn angesehen hätte.

Vor meinem inneren Auge tauchten die Bilder aus meinem Traum wieder auf. Sein Körper, der von einem leichten Schweißfilm bedeckt war...

Ich schüttelte schnell den Kopf als wollte ich damit die Gedanken vertreiben. Die waren in diesem Moment denkbar fehl am Platz. Das dachte ich zumindest, bevor mir diese Idee kam... Warum nicht? Es würde ihm mit etwas „Glück" beweisen, dass ich mich noch genauso normal verhielt wie immer, auch wenn das genau genommen nicht wahr war.

Ich wusste dank meinem Falkenauge, dass Shin-chan direkt hinter mir stand (bildete ich mir das nur ein, oder war er den Leuten für gewöhnlich nicht so nahe gekommen?). Ich machte zwei Schritte nach hinten, lehnte mich mit dem Rücken – und einem halb offenen Hemd – gegen ihn und bettete meinen Kopf auf seine Brust, so dass ich ihn kopfüber ansehen musste. Ein sanftes Grinsen schlich sich über meine Lippen. »Shin-chan... Ich will dir ja nicht zu nahe treten aber du machst mich hier gerade an. Ich will mindestens fünf Dates bevor wir voreinander blank ziehen.« mein Grinsen wurde breiter und ich kniff ihm spielerisch in die Wange.

Außer der angenehmen Wärmequelle in meinem Rücken konnte ich spüren, wie sich seine Brust schneller zu heben und zu senken begann, er sein Gesicht erschrocken verzog und mich schließlich von sich wegschob. Sehr zu meinem Bedauern. »T-Takao!« sein Tonfall klang nahezu entrüstet.

Ich knöpfte schnell mein Hemd zu. »Entschuldige, die Versuchung war zu groß, ich konnte einfach nicht wiederstehen.« Das war noch nicht mal gelogen. Ich kicherte halb in mich hinein. Das Gesicht, dass er gerade machte war... süß.

»Hör auf mich abzulenken. Ich verlange eine Erklärung.« knurrte er schon fast.

In meinem Kopf ratterte es, während ich mich vollständig umzog. Mein Herz pochte immer schneller gegen meinen Brustkorb. Dieser Einfall war verrückt. Und ich riskierte dabei noch zu 50%, dass Midorima mich mit einem Tritt in den Hintern aus seinem Leben befördern würde... Aber... Ich warf einen Blick über meine Schulter als ich fertig war. Er wartete offenbar auf eine Antwort und würde sich – was ein bisschen untypisch für ihn war – nicht abwimmeln lassen. Auch wenn er es nicht nach außen hin zeigte.

»Du kriegst deine Erklärung. Und zwar kurz und knapp.« murmelte ich, bevor ich mich in einem Schwung umdrehte, die paar Schritte zwischen mir und ihm überwandt, mich auf die Zehenspitzen stellte, um ihm die Arme um den Hals zu schlingen und meine Lippen sanft auf seine zu drücken. Das alles ging so schnell, dass ich ihm gar keine Zeit gelassen hatte mich von ihm zu schubsen, falls er das geplant hatte. Nach kurzer Zeit löste ich mich von ihm und beobachtete wie sich seine Augen weiteten und er abwesend ins Leere starrte. Er sah ein wenig geschockt aus.

»Ich liebe es, wenn ich dich so auf die Palme bringen kann. Weißt du das eigentlich, Shin-chan?« schnurrte ich in sein Ohr.

Ich lehnte mich noch ein zweites Mal nach vorn, um ihn zu küssen aber diesmal reagierte er rechtzeitig. Er befreite sich hastig aus meiner Umarmung, brachte ein paar Meter Abstand zwischen uns und drehte mir den Rücken zu. Ich konnte trotzdem sehen, wie er rot anlief. Und das ließ mein Herz unkontrolliert gegen meinen Brustkorb wummern. Ich konnte das Lächeln einfach nicht aus meinem Gesicht vertreiben. Irgendwas sagte mir, dass es richtig gewesen war das Risiko einzugehen und das Shin-chan mir dafür keine reinhauen würde.

Es herrschte eine Weile eine angenehme Stille bevor Shin-chan ein und aus atmete und sich offenbar wieder einigermaßen gefangen hatte. »Komm jetzt, Takao! Du fährst mich nach Hause.« zischte er, senkte den Kopf und machte mit schnellen Schritten, dass er aus der Umkleide flüchtete.

Ich grinste spürbar bis über beide Ohren, bevor ich mir unsere beiden Taschen schnappte. Mein Herz klopfte immer noch so schnell und dröhnte mir damit in den Ohren. »Na klar, mach ich doch gerne. Aber sag mal... Bekomme ich von dir dann noch einen Abschiedskuss?« zwitscherte ich bevor ich hinter ihm her rannte.

»Halt die Klappe und komm endlich!«


End file.
